


C'mere

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: casa_mcshep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>236 words of distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mere

"I just, I wanna . . ." John crawls up and over Rodney, balancing on his hands and knees, kicking a cushion off the couch as he twitches a foot. He brushes his lips to Rodney's temple, then his cheek.

"I'm _reading_ ," Rodney says, fingers still clasped around his journal, pen angled straight up, leaving lines, no doubt, against John's shirt.

"Yeah," John says, kissing him just in front of his ear, at the angle of his jaw. "I know, I'm just . . ."

"Horny?" Rodney asks, shivering as John kisses his chin. It's a dumb place to kiss someone, so a dumb shiver's allowed.

"No," John murmurs, kissing him properly this time, kissing him on the lips, nudging Rodney's thighs apart and insinuating himself between them. "I'm just . . ."

"Let me get my – hello, _pen_ in the _sternum_ . . ." Rodney grumbles, and tugs his hands out from beneath John's chest, drops his journal and pen on the floor, wraps his arms around John's back and spreads his fingers. "You're . . . oh, hi, I . . . mmmmm." A distracting kiss. "You're . . ."

"Just needed to . . ." John hitches a shoulder, ducks his head and kisses the divot of Rodney's collarbone.

Rodney sighs, half-laughing. "Yeah," he says, just as dumbface in love and just as unable to verbalize it. "Yeah, I guess I – c'mere."


End file.
